We propose to establish a multidisciplinary research center for the application of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) to biomedical sciences. The main goal of this center is to develop state-of-the- art NMR and computer science methodologies and techniques for carrying out NMR imaging and in vivo spectroscopy and for analyzing data obtained from these techniques so as to derive morphological, biochemical, and physiological information. There will be two major research and development projects: (i) development of new and improved NMR techniques for imaging and in vivo spectroscopy; (ii) development of a new approach to investigating metabolism and bioenergetics in tissues and organs of live animals by combining NMR and optical techniques. There are, at present, three collaborative research projects: (i) the use of NMR imaging and spectroscopy to improve the predict liver viability prior to transplantation; (ii) the use of in vivo NMR spectroscopy to evaluate the brain pH and energy metabolism of rats with portal systemic encephalopathy; and (iii) the use of NMR to investigate the consequences of chromic sustained hyponatremia (hypoosomality) and its correction on central nervous system morphology and function. There are also five service projects. Our training program will include a new course on NMR in biomedical sciences, seminars, symposia, workshops, hands-on training sessions, Ph.D. thesis projects, and postdoctoral research projects. A distinct feature of our Center is the ability to bring together the talents of people from different disciplines, such as NMR, computer science, chemistry, physics, biochemistry, cell biology, physiology, neuroscience, medicine, and surgery from Carnegie Mellon University and the University of Pittsburgh. With these unique resources, we believe that we can make a major contribution to the rapidly growing field of NMR in biology and medicine.